fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Griffon
Summary Griffith Blackmore, known by the moniker of Griffon, is a secondary antagonist in Tales of the Red Wings, and later a supporting protagonist. During the Empire Arc, Griffon serves as the leader of the Knights of the Astirian Empire, and was one of Emperor Vandole's four holy knights, with the title "Griffon of the Wind". After the loss of his arm in his fight against Zephyr Highwind, he was blinded by Steelhide as a punishment. However, this injury ultimately proved to heighten his aura to vastly increased levels than before, and he ultimately returned to challenge Zephyr once more. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 6-C Name: 'Griffith Blackmore '''Origin: Astiria ' '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Human, Holy Knight of the Empire '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spear Mastery, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Forcefield Creation and Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through Saving Throws, preventing abilities that would instantly kill a non-magic user), Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Mid-Low), and Reactive Power Level via Second Wind (Second Winds, activated during near-death states or a traumatizing experience, heals the mage of wounds and can unlock new power and abilities), Spatial Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon his spears to his side at any time), Weapon Manipulation (Capable of telekinetically controlling and manipulating his spears), Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Teleportation, Soul Manipulation (Through Aura), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Aura can be used to enhance one's strength and durability), Paralysis Inducement (By overpowering somebody with Aura, one can inflict paralysis), Air Manipulation (Releasing one's aura tends to cause bursts of air), limited Death Manipulation (Powerful aura can kill the weak-willed), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Aura, Paralysis Inducement, Air Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Strong aura users can resist the effects of enemy Aura) | Same as before, but vastly increased, plus Enhanced Senses (Can now use his aura to sense everything around him) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level '''(While aiming to avoid killing, Created a crater by throwing a single spear. Regularly uses multiple spears in his attacks, even combining their strength) | '''Island Level (Matched Three-tailed Zephyr in strength, obliterated the Vlondett estate with a lightning bolt) Speed: Supersonic '''(An equal to Soichiro Sakuya) | At least '''Relativistic+ (Comparable to Zephyr) [[Durability|'Durability']]: Multi-City Block Level '''(Took several blows from Soichiro, who survived hits from his spear and could match him in strength) | '''Island Level (Jay wasn't able to affect him with Sticky Fingers. Took a punch from Zephyr) Lifting Strength: Unknown Stamina: High '(Has never been shown to tire, and should be able to fight long battles without breaking a sweat) 'Intelligence: Gifted. 'Was accepted as one of the Astirian Empire's four holy knights, attesting to his skill and prowess. Battled Soichiro, a Demon Hunter and Reaper of Hades with several decades of experience over him, and fought him to a stalemate. 'Range: Extended Melee with his spear. Weaknesses: None Notable Standard Equipment: '''A spear that contains Ventus Magicite inside. Notable attacks and Techniques '''Magic: '''The art of bending Mana to one's Will. There are many methods of casting magic, through items, spells, natural talent, or even drawing upon the powers of gods. They are divided into several subsets depending on the user and the function. The art of magic can harm even those whom physical attacks will not touch. * '''Second Wind: '''When a Mage is reduced to near-death, or put into an incredibly stressful or emotional situation, their soul can undergo a shift known as a Second Wind. Second Winds typically grant the user new abilities, unlocking latent power and increasing the total amount of magic and aura that they possess. Contrary to the name, a mage can undergo multiple Second Winds during their lifetime. * '''Saving Throw: '''In a battle of magic, many mages possess abilities that could instantly end the life of hundreds of people through heinous methods like sucking them into a dimensional rift, attacking their soul, or destroying them with solar heat. Against such powerful spells, Saving Throws prevent battles from being over in seconds. This natural defense mechanism of magic, accentuated by willpower, protects against enemy magic, saving the body from harm that natural durability simply can't defend against. '''Aura: '''The manifestation of one's soul, forming as a shroud across the user's body. Those with control over their auras can emit them, paralyzing those with a weaker soul than themselves. In extreme cases, Auras can generate powerful winds, cause physical damage, and even inflict instant death. '''Crest of the Lance: '''Griffith's main ability, the signature of the holy knights. This is an artificial crest implanted into people by Vandole himself, and allows Griffon to summon and manipulate spears. He cannot create spears from nothing, but he possesses a personal army filled with dozens of replicas. * '''Storm Lance: '''Every spear of Griffon's has a core of Magicite, solidified mana that acts as a power source, allowing the user to perform magic at no cost to their own personal stores. The core of his spears contains Ventus and Fulmen Magicite, which are wind and thunder-elemental respectively. ** '''Thunderbolt Crash: '''Griffon throws a spear, activating the Fulmen Magicite. This cloaks it in lightning, causing it to appear as a stray lightning bolt to any onlookers. ** '''Tornado Crash: '''Griffon throws a spear, activating the Ventus Magicite. This cloaks it in spinning wind, causing it to appear as a tornado-shaped projectile. * '''Teleportation: '''Griffon possesses the ability to teleport short distances, leaving behind a phantasmal afterimage in his wake. This is useful for escaping a blow that would otherwise kill him. ** '''Warp Strike: '''Griffon throws a spear into the ground, warping to it almost instantly upon impact. He can also coat the battlefield in dozens of spears, both on the ground, walls, and structures. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: